Morning Duties
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: It was just something that popped in my head, the bottom Author notes say's how this came to be. But the title kind of just speaks for itself. So I hope you guys like it, and Enjoy. R


"Seth…." A voice cooed. I heard myself groan in annoyance at being woken up. "Seth.." the same voice called, a hand being placed on my shoulder a slight shaking motion now happening on my said limb. "Wake up"

Slowly pulling myself away from the comfortable thing in my arms, I turned onto my back to see who it was that had the audacity to wake me up at… "It's quarter to…." A yawn slips from my lips as my eyes close as I subconsciously fell back to my original spot. "Five… Wake me up when the sun is shining…" with that I could feel myself slipping back to sleep, snuggling myself deeper into the heat that my arms are wrapped around.

"Seth. Wake up. You promised Embry that you'd take him. Please" turning my head around to face the person who dares persist in waking me up at this ungodly hour, I see my sister's silhouette standing before my bed, the hallway light being the only light to shine in the house. "Please, you promised"

Groaning in frustration, I pulled myself from my warm bed, half-heartedly glaring at my sister as she wadded down the hall, allowing me to get dressed in peace before exiting my room, closing the door behind me as I went. Splashing some water on my face and relieving myself I headed downstairs, the hushed talk going on between my sister and Embry being the only sound in the household at this ungodly hour.

"Morning Seth thanks for doing this man" Embry said, looking as though he's been up for hours. I nodded back in greeting, covering my hand over my mouth as I yawned once more, the acts of yesterday seeming to finally catch up with me as I reached for a mug on the top shelf.

"You okay?" I nodded to my sisters concern, determined to get at least something in me before I fall asleep on the spot, and that wouldn't be good while driving now would it.

After having made my first cup of coffee of the day, I sat at the table, sitting between Embry and Leah as they chatted aimlessly. I didn't pay much attention to their chatter as I tried to recall how it was that I promised my sister's boyfriend to drive him to the meet up place that another person would pick him up from.

**Flash Back**

"_Ahh… babe… Fuck yeah, ride that-"_

"_Seth…" a voice that didn't belong to the person under me called out, stalling all movement as a tentative knock came to my door, the sound of the knob giggling allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief that I had the decency to lock my door before out lust got the best of us._

"_Y-yes" I stuttered softly before clearing my voice, "Yeah?" I called back, looking at my door as though the person behind would suddenly phase through the wood like some ghost._

"_Do you think you could do me a favour?" the sound of my sisters voice called from the other side of the door. At the realisation that my sister was on the other side of the door, kind of had me pulling off the person under me, but my movements were halted as a groan slipped from them. "Seth?"_

_I silently cursed as the person slide me back down on them and at the fact that I had taken too much time to answer back. "Y-yeah…" I stuttered as the person rolled their hips, smirking evilly as I pressed an arm against my mouth, muffling the moan that threaten pass my lips as I glared at the person's smirking face._

"_Really? Oh thank you Seth, thanks you I'll let Embry know, thanks a lot Seth"_

**End Flash Back**

After that it was a little hazy, but what was able to surface to my mind was a lot of lust, cursing and hitting before getting lost in the sensation that filled my body as we continued our actions the conversation with my sister lost to my mind till this morning.

'_Fuck you mister, fuck you'_ I cursed as I glared in the direction of my room, before getting snapped out of my thoughts as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was that snapped my out of my thoughts to see Embry looking at me with concern.

"You ready?"

I nodded my head before getting up and placing my cup in the sink, walking pass the two love birds as Embry instructed Leah to get back to bed and keep warm. A shiver ran down my spine as I exited the warmth of the house, my body tensing as a cold wind blew across my body wrapping me in its chilling embrace. Shaking the cold off as best as I could I trudged towards my car, my boot cladded feet dragging along the ground as I stepped up to the driver's side, unlocking the car and getting in, determined on getting the car heated up before Embry got into the passenger's side.

It wasn't long before Embry was opening doors and putting his stuff in before getting in himself. "Again thanks for doing this man" Embry said, gratitude on his voice as we pulled out of the driveway, waving at Leah as we pulled out, Leah returning the wave till we finally were out of sight.

"Hmm... I wouldn't have done it for anyone else" I stated, pulling onto the main road that would take me to the meeting spot. Embry didn't reply the smile on his face was all the evidence I didn't to know that he was grateful for me to drive him to the meeting place. "So… how long till your cars fixed?" I asked, usually I wouldn't even attempt to make conversation while I was still waking up, but to be honest, I was only asking so that I didn't have to do it again in the near future.

"Oh… Uh… About a week or two more" he said, scratching at the back of his neck as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Don't worry though; it'd only be for the one time. I'll ask Paul or Jared to take me next time" he reassured me.

But to be honest, I didn't overly mind since Embry has done a lot for not only my sister, but for everyone else in the family. Especially after my father had passed away, Embry was the first to volunteer to help in any way he can around the house to the best of his abilities. So I was more grateful to him that he was to me at this very moment.

A comfortable silence seemed to fall upon us as we headed for the meeting place, the sound of the radio being the only noise that broke the silence. But that was soon overrun by the sound of Embry's phone going off, killing the silence as the man fished out his phone before answering it.

"Hello… uh huh… okay… uhh…. Are you serious…. Uhh, fine…. I'll see you later" Embry hung up the phone a second later, a frustrated look on his face as he rubbed at his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing for the corner of my eye before looking back at the road, the meeting place coming insight.

"Uh, my ride just told me that he's going to be late by like fifteen minutes" he said, as we pulled over to the side of the road. Embry started to get ready to get out before coming to a halt as I killed the engine after putting the car in to park and pulling the brake up. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting with you" I said simply as I undid my belt and pushed my seat back, snuggling into my jacket and breathing in the scent that soaked it.

"Why?" Embry asked, looking confused as I stared at him as though his question was the dumbest one someone could possibly ask. At this moment it kind of was the dumbest question to have asked.

"I ain't letting you sit out there in the cold freezing your arse off till your ride is here" I stated, burying myself deeper into my jacket relinquishing in the warmth as I closed my eyes. "Now, sit and wait" I said, yawning one more time before closing my eyes, the feeling of Embry's eyes on me was all the indication I needed to know that he was grateful.

But the truth was I was more grateful to him than he was to me. For it wasn't for him, my sister would've fallen deeper into her self-destruction, alienating everyone around her after her break up with her ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley. For it was Embry that had reached out to my sister, showing her the love and devotion that she was worthy of, the kindness that others were willing to give to show her that not everyone boy would break her heart, and Embry was one of those boy that wouldn't break someone's heart.

Then when my father had passed away, it was Embry that had stepped up to the plate, make sure that we would always remember my father for who he was, the kind, gentle and firm man that he was. Always joking and being cheeky, even at his age the man always liked to play a joke on someone. But when he wasn't joking, he was the man that was always there to support his children, making sure that Leah and I had an adventurous and fun loving childhood before we grew up and became the young adults Leah and I are now.

But even though Embry had taken the role of out passed father, he never really over took the role, making sure to never over step his boundaries as the man that my father used to be, and for that I was grateful that Embry didn't overdo it.

If it wasn't for the fact that Embry was already taken by Leah and the fact that he was straight, I would've taken Embry for myself, despite that he was straight I still would've gotten my hands on the boy somehow. But that was in the past, I had who I had now and loved them with every being of my fibre.

"Oh, looks like they're here" Embry stated looking at the back window as lights flashed through the rear-view mirror, pulling me from the napping as Embry hopped out of the car, the cold wind blowing in and making itself home in the car. "I'll see you later Seth, go back to sleep when you get home" Embry instructed.

I nodded my head, the man didn't need to tell me twice, before saying my own good bye and pulled away off the curb, chucking a U-turn and driving back to La Push the call of my nice once warm bed, calling for me to slip back under the covers.

xXxXxXx

As I pulled up the driveway, I was quick to kill the engine and brisk walked up the front yard and was now standing before the front door, the key to unlock it in hand and soon I was sighing at the warmth the house provided. Toeing off my shoes I headed up the stairs turning lights off as I went till I was standing before my bedroom door, yawning one more time I opened the door, the jacket falling from my shoulders and my jeans following suit.

Slipping under my blanket I was greeted with nothing but coldness as I wrapped the blanket around me, my bare legs, save for my sock cladded feet, rubbed together to get some kind of warmth to start under my blanket. The sound of the toilet flush alerted me to the fact that I was alone in my bed at this very moment. But I had to grin as I felt the blanket being pulled up and soon warmth was wrapped around me one more time. I sighed as I snuggled closer to the warmth, basking in the natural body heat the one was able to provide at a time like this.

"Hmmm… how was it" the person behind me said, the feeling of their breath ghosting over my neck, washing away any cold that still lingered on any part of my skin. "You're cold" they stated causing me to roll my eyes at the obvious.

"No shit" I stated, turning around in the warm arms before I was facing a well built, toned chest that I use on a normal basis as a pillow, especially in the winter season. "Warm me up then" I stated, missing the look that crossed over my bed partners face as the hand that was rubbing up and down my back to warm it up, was now going slower before I was being pushed up against the heated body.

"Hmm, I'm glad you said that" they purred in my ear, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine as I placed my hands on the bare chest before me, a moan resonating as my cold hands pressed against the warm muscle mass before me. It was then that the feeling of something warm and hard pressed against my stomach, causing a gasp to leave my lips.

"Jacob" I scold, lightly patting Jacob "It's the morning, I wasn't exactly meaning that we have sex, more like wrap your arms around me and hold me close" I stated, but I might as well had been talking to a brick wall as the man started to rub his crotch against my stomach, the heat that one organ is able to create astounded me.

"But… It's the… best way to… hmm… warm you up babe" Jacob groaned, the feeling of his cock rubbing up against my toned body caused pleasurable shivers to run up and down my spine. I couldn't stop the moan from slipping from my own lips, but that was soon followed by a glare as I hadn't noticed that Jacob had actually warmed me up, his hand leisurely running up and down my back till it started going at a slower pace and was now grasping my one of my cheeks, squeezing it every now and then as one of his fingers pressed against my entrance, putting just the right amount of pressure so that it wouldn't slip in.

"You… ahh… asshole" I groaned out, glaring up at Jacob in the dark, the smirk he had on his lips was evident, I just knew that he was smirking even in the darkness of my room. Jacob the guy that I had fallen head over heels for a few months after the death of my father, and another reason why I was grateful to Embry, for it wasn't for him introducing me to Jacob and his other friends, the man and I wouldn't have never met in this lifetime.

For while Jacob was out going, caring and good hearted, his happiness would always grind on my gears, always putting me out of whack, making sure that all plans I had were ruined one way or another, always causing me a headache. And when I finally had the courage and my patients was wearing thin, I confronted him, demanding to know why he would do all of this.

That was when he confessed to me, that he's been interested in me. Even while at school he'd be there keeping his eyes on me. Since knowing all that, I saw Jacob in a different light, the kind that everyone else saw him in other then me, before he confessed to me. As my perspective on Jacob changed, as did my feelings for him, from the way he'd offer his assistance in any way he could, to the playful smile he'd have on his lips every time he was with his friends.

And now…

"Ahh Jacob… Please, stop…. Please" I begged, sweat dripping down my forehead and landing on Jacob's own face, as he stared up at me, holding my waist in his grasps, keeping me away from his rock hard erection as he stood tall and proud, pre-cum spilling down the edges, but from the look in his eyes I knew that his only objective was to give me pleasure, to keep me satisfied, while he threw his own needs to the side, only basking in the afterglow of our love. "Please…"

I pleaded for the last time, looking down at my love, my Jacob with half-lidded eyes, my lips slightly parted with lust and need in my eyes, wanting to feel him in me and spill his seed, his essence into me for the first time of the day. Jacob looked up at me, his eyes showing the love and devotion he showed only for me at our most intimate of times, and this was one of them, which made me love Jacob even more as his eyes scanned over my face till his lips pulled up into a gentle smile, and with a nod, the man allowed my hips to sink, his cock pressing up against my entrance before being pushed in, a gasped at the feeling of being fill of the first time of the day.

"Jacob…" I pleaded; the slowness of the descent was driving me crazy as Jacob had full control of my hips my whole body haven't lost the will to move as I descended down Jacob hard erect shaft. My eyes screwed shut at the thickness of Jacob as he entered me, the feeling of being filled always brought on an intense feeling as Jacob and I had sex.

"Almost there babe… Almost there" Jacob assured, his eyes never leaving mine as he guided my hips. I peeked through one screwed eye, seeing the sweat building up on his forehead and the tension in his body showing me just how much he's controlling himself from just ramming his shaft into me and without waiting pounded into me relentlessly, his groans and moans of pleasure filling the room as he fucked me roughly. But I wouldn't have it any other way, the thrill of his most dominate side causing pleasure to sky rocket through me, making me the most sensitive I can be in my life.

With what felt like hours, was only a few minutes and I could feel Jacob's pelvis area under my cheeks, his chest heaving slightly as he controlled himself from changing our position and went wild on me. But even though I craved for those times, the times like these where Jacob took the utmost care of my needs, always caused a swell of love and adoration to blossom in my chest as he caressed my face, my neck, his mark on me, my chest, my stomach, skipping my weeping erection and moved down to my thighs, rubbing them up and down in a sensual motion, causing tremors to ripple through my body at the light touches the man does and the cause of his touches and what they do to my body, made me mentally curse the man as me looked up at me with those loving eyes of his.

"Ready?" He asked, looking up at me with concern and excitement.

I didn't say anything, loosing myself in the warmth of Jacob's brown eyes, the darkness of my room, the moon shining in my room being the only light, causing Jacob's usual warm brown eyes to become a dark lustful look as he stared into my own eyes.

"Beautiful…" Jacob said, his hand coming up and caressing my cheek with affection. I couldn't help myself as I leaned into his touch, the warmth in his hand, only his hand can cause me to melt at his touch. The warmth in his voice causing me to tremble in excitement and fear as he'd purr my name, causing shivers to run up and down my body.

Closing my eyes and enjoying the feelings that Jacob does to me, slowly I nodded my head, his hand leaving a longing in its wake on my cheek as he placed his hands on my waist, the strength the man is able to produce as he slowly lifted me up, his hands coming to his chest to offer the little assistance from my weakened limbs, as he held me just till the crown of his shaft was left in me, his eyes looking up at me a playful smirk on his lip, I tried to glare as best as I could before my expression changed into shock pleasure as he let my hips go and allowed gravity to take over.

"Asshole…" I gasped out as I sat on Jacob's cock, the man's chest and shoulders shaking slightly as I glared at him once more.

"I know I know" Jacob said, waving it off before grabbing my hips once more. "I'm fucking it don't worry" and with that he raised me up once more before letting me go, only to repeat the action over and over several more times, my head being thrown back at the pleasure surging throughout my body at the intensity that Jacob is able to provide within my body from simple movements.

Regaining a little bit of my usual strength back, I placed my hands on Jacob's shoulders, halting the man's movement for the time being as I started to rise and lower myself on Jacob's cock, the feeling of his erection slipping in and out of me caused my head to fall back as moans slipped from my lips.

But in a second everything seemed to just shift and soon I was staring up into Jacob's lust filled orbs, the moon's light now basking his skin in his silvery hues, the sweat causing his body to shine in the most beautiful way then I have ever seen before.

"Don't want you waking everyone else up now do we?" he winked up at me I didn't know what he meant till he thrusted hard into me causing me to mewl quite loudly. At that realisation, a blush flared on my face as I flung an arm over my lips, Jacob's chuckles echoed in the room before it was quick to die down.

All movement came to a halt as he slowly pried my arm from my lips, a crescent shape left on my skin from how hard I was biting my arm. "Now, now no need to keep your voice to yourself…" Jacob said, leaning forward till his face was just centimetres away from my own, his warm breath ghosting over my face, "I want to hear you moan my name in pleasure babe… Are you going to deny me that?"

I looked up at Jacob, the pleading look in his eyes was all he needed to do to have me shaking my head in answer, no, no I'd never deny Jacob what he wanted, I'd never deny Jacob to hear my voice as I moaned and groaned Jacob's name as he made love to me, his cock sliding skilfully in and out of me at such a loving movement it had my head swirling as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as Jacob repeatedly hit my sweet spot, my vision turning white as I lost myself to the pleasure that Jacob, that _only_ Jacob can cause to me, saliva dribbling the sides of my mouth as I lost myself into the pleasure that Jacob bestows upon to me.

"I love you" I heard Jacob's voice call out to me as I lost myself to unconsciousness, sleep coming to me as the warmth that Jacob gives to me, inside and out.

'_I love you too, Jacob'_

xXxXxXx

As the sun's light basked the room in its golden hues, Jacob leaned against the closed door, his arms crossed over his bare chest, a pleasant smile on his lips as his eyes travelled over Seth's sleeping body, amused at how much room his love can take up in a matter of minutes as the male left to go have a shower.

Seth was sprawled out over the bed on his back, an arm flung over one side of the bed, the other lying lazily over his abdomen, a leg bent at the knee as the other was flung on the other side of the bed, a small trail of saliva dribbled down from his mouth and was absorbed by the pillow as barely heard snores flittered out of Jacob's lovers mouth with only the under sheet covering his crotch area while the rest was wrapped around the leg that was flung over the bed.

Jacob chuckled as he pushed up from the door, his towel coming undone and flung to the side, the man feeling the utmost comfortable within the confine of his and Seth room as he fluttered around the room, taking his sweet time in getting dressed for work, his eyes skidding over to Seth's body every now and then, wishing that Seth would wake up just to stop his lover from getting dressed, just for a few minutes and bask in each other's beauty.

But, Jacob had to sigh as he did up the last button of his shirt before coming over to his love and bending down, pecking in lover on the forehead and swiped up the running drool and slipping the finger in his mouth, chuckling as his lover rearranged himself and curled his self-up. Just reached over and covered his love so that not only his crotch was covered, so was the waist now.

Jacob glanced over to Seth's sleeping body one more time before closing the door behind him, chuckling softly as he noticed that one of Seth's arms were once again flung over the side of the bed. Jacob took the small walk down the hall and down the stairs before entering the kitchen, watching as Sue fluttered around the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for the family.

"Morning Sue" Jacob greeted, taking a seat at the table as Sue turned around and plate a hearty breakfast before Jacob, stopping to glare down at Jacob, causing the man to flinch at the look he was getting from the woman.

"Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you, you live under this house enough, so start calling me mom. Now start doing it" she commanded as she walked off, getting back to her cook, leaving Jacob behind with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember next time, mom" Jacob assured, getting a gratitude smile of Sue as she turned around and nodded her head before getting back to cooking. Jacob silently sighed, before picking up his knife and fork and started to eat his breakfast.

Jacob had been living with the Clearwater's for over three months now, since his father left to go and live with his sister, since she actually lived closer to the woman he was seeing at the moment and since his father and this new woman seem quite keen on seeing how the relationship will go, Jacob was all but pushing his father out the door, wanting the man to be happy after the death of his mother and with one call and agreement with Sue then within the day, Jacob's stuff was either put in storage, while the rest was brought over from his house to the Clearwater's and placed in Seth's room.

Ever since then Jacob and Seth's relationship seem to have taken a whole new level in many way, one being the way the two would live together when they found their own place and the sexual adventures the two would get up to while under the Clearwater roof. And Jacob couldn't be happier.

Sue flittered around the kitchen as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Greeting Leah a good morning as she trudged into the kitchen, her gown wrapped tightly around her as her hair was tussled around a little, as the elderly woman placed a hearty breakfast before her daughter like she did for her son-in-law to be.

"So, what's been happening at work?" Sue asked as she took a seat between the two, Leah seeming too tired to answer so Sue turned her gaze towards Jacob, watching as he chew on the toast that had an egg and two bits of bacon on it. Sue watched Jacob with amusement as the boy chewed as quickly as he could, before swallowing it all.

"Not much, I've just got a few cars that need tuning up and a few tire changed here and there, but other than that, it should be a quiet day" Jacob said, taking a sip of his coffee. "What about you, mom? What have you got planned?" Jacob asked, making sure to call Sue mom, from now on. Sue smiled at Jacob, glad to hear Jacob calling her mom.

"We've got to do a stock check before we have the stock truck coming in. But other than that nothing much" Sue said, taking a bite of her own food, hearing a hum from Jacob as he got back to his food, before the woman turned her attention towards her daughter, seeing that she has gained at least some form of herself.

"How about you Leah?"

"Hmm…" Leah hummed, looking at her mother with bleary eyes, seeming to have just started to nod off before getting interrupted from her mother. "Ahh…Oh!" Leah seemed to snap wide awake right then as a thought crossed her mind. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" the mantra seemed to continue on and on as Leah ran around the house, gobbling her food down in massive bites, quickly drinking her coffee before running up stairs, the sounds of her rushing feet led all over the place upstairs, before Leah was saying a quick 'bye' before exiting out the house with a slam of the door ; all while Sue and Jacob stared at Leah's now vacant spot with blank faces, both never having seen Leah move around the house so fast.

"Uhh…" Sue looked at her daughters spot with a stupefied looked, "That's a first…" she trailed off. Jacob nodded in response, as stupefied by how fast Leah could move when she's in a hurry. "Oh, isn't time for you to be going as well Jacob?" Sue said, finally getting out of her state and looked at Jacob with a questioning look.

Jacob looked down at his watch, seeing that Sue was right. Jacob's shift started in about half hour, but luckily he's work place is only twenty minutes away. Ah… Yeah, I better get going then" with that Jacob finished the last of his meal, chugging the rest of his coffee as he went to the sink and placed his dishes in them, before walking to exit the kitchen. "I'll see you later mom. Have a good day at work" Jacob said, leaving the room and heading for the door, his stuff already ready and waiting at the front door.

"You too Jacob. Say hello to everyone for me" Sue called out, still finishing off her own breakfast.

"I will"

With that Jacob closed the door behind him a lot calmer then Leah did the sound of stumbling coming from upstairs announced that Seth was now a wake, and seemed to be in a hurry for his morning duties at his own work place.

Jacob left for his car with a smile on his lips at the antics of his Seth.

xXxXxXx

* * *

**An: So… I know I should be working on 'I Hate You! But I Love A Part of You?'. But this came to me when I took my brother to work in the early hours of the morning and just kind of wanted to write it down, so here it is. I hope you guys will like and tell me what you thought of it.**

**So please, read and review and enjoy.**

**WolfPacFaan**

**P.S: I promise after this I'll get back to finishing the next chapter of 'I Hate You! But I Love A Part Of You?'**


End file.
